Robotic systems may be controlled by corresponding user interfaces. Some user interface systems permit users to control robotic systems by manipulating an interface member (e.g. a grippable handle or the like) in space to provide control information to the robotic system. Some user interface systems allow users to manipulate virtual objects by manipulating an interface member.
In such user interface systems, it is often desirable to provide the user with force feedback. User interface systems incorporating force feedback are referred to in the art as “haptic systems” or “haptic devices”. Force feedback can allow the user to experience the sensation of feeling virtual objects that the user is interacting with by way of the user interface and can provide improved user control over the forces applied by a corresponding robotic system.
There is a need for haptic user interface systems and other force feedback devices which provide force feedback to a user.